Deep Within Me
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Harry mourns the death of his lover, Cedric Diggory. As he mourns his death Harry begins to lose himself, and when he doesn't accept help from anyone, he will not only lose himself but Ron and Hermione as well.


Deep Within Me

_**A Harry Potter Story**_

Chapter One – Tears of Gryffindor

Harry had awoke with a start, it was the same dream that had haunted him for many nights, the screams of his lost lover, the death that feel down before him – the secret no one ever knew about. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed for his glasses, he put them on and saw Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron all sleeping away in their beds; Ron snoring loudly. He pulled the blankets up to him closer, and tried to turn over and go back to sleep.

He did not know what day it was, what the date was, things like that really didn't care to him anymore, in fact most of his life didn't matter to him anymore. Silent tears ran from his eyes and drifted their way onto his pillow, and the slow war inside of him began to kill him. The bed chamber, made of cold grey stone, began to become colder – and then he heard rain smack against the windows, and Harry saw his breath slightly in the air. He stood up from his bed, without changing he walked from the bed chambers and down into the main common room – it was empty.

Harry then took a seat by the large windows in the common room which over looked the lake, Hagrid's Hut, and parts of the forest. The forest, Harry pulled his knees to his chest, and cried again, his shoulders shook with agony. Everything hurt in his body, he had become smaller in the months after Cedric Diggory's death. His body had become so frail that even his professors were beginning to notice, the joints and bones in his body were almost visible along his skin. Harry then pulled out his wand, and smacked it against his temple, if he had hit it any harder, he would have broken his wand. He closed his eyes and slowly a ball of light appeared on the end of the wand, and then he shoved back into his head – knocking Harry into a sleep.

It was very late, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were standing in the Great Hall to which the Goblet of Fire was placed, the blue fire glowed around them. Harry looked down below him to where his toes were only inches from the white line, the age line.

"You should do it." Harry said.

"I am not sure, though." Cedric replied.

"What aren't you sure about?"

"Well, I never see you that much, except for in passing, during meals when we go into the forest or quidditch field together."

"Or even tonight." Harry added.

Cedric looked over at the Great Hall doors, and he pulled out his wand and shot it at the doors, they closed shut. Cedric, put the wand back into his pajamas and gently grabbed Harry's face and kissed him. Tingles shot all over Harry's body, and his arms wrapped around Cedric's body, after a few moments Cedric pulled away.

"Let's do this together," Cedric said, "if this thing selects one person from all the schools, then if we put you under a different school name, one no one could think about- it should pick you. What do you think?" Cedric said with a smile.

"Sounds brilliant." Harry replied. He watched Cedric pull out a piece of ripped parchment and a quill. He ripped into two pieces and he and Harry wrote their names down on it.

"What should my school name be?" Harry asked.

Cedric thought about it, "Oxford."

"Oxford, as in the muggle school?"

"Hey better than any."

Harry smiled and wrote his name down on the piece of parchment and the school name, and then Cedric crossed the line and placed the two into the simmering blue fire. The Goblet sparked twice as the tickets were put in it.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Cedric said. He took Harry's hand, and they went up to the fourth floor corridor, and then as they stopped, Cedric looked around and then kissed Harry once more. Harry pulled back a bit.

"Someone could be watching. What are you doing?"

"Watch." Cedric said looking at the wall.

Harry and Cedric watched as a large wooden door appeared out of the wall. Harry smiled, "What is this?"

"The Room of Requirement." Cedric said, as he opened the door, and Harry and him stepped in. Harry was mesmerized. In the room was a hundred white candles that floated around a large bed in the middle, with white soft sheets, and soft sand stone walls.

Harry turned to Cedric, who said, "Let me have this night."

And together they made their way towards the bed.


End file.
